Karaoke
by AliceCullen351
Summary: I know there are alot of karaoke stories out there but i am posting one because i have to get these songs out of my head asap. This fic is rated T because of some of the lanuage Emmett uses. Please rxr Thanks for reading. -Alex
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke

_A/N I just figured I would try it. For those of you who read my other story, don't worry I will still be working on that one as well. I just need to get these so then maybe I can concentrate on typing instead of singing these songs every time I write the person's name._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_APOV_

"I am so bored," whined Emmett for the 24th time in about 5 minutes. Just then I had the most magnificent idea; karaoke.

"Alice don't you dare even think of asking them," snarled Edward. I being me just simply ignored him because there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey everyone I just had this great idea-"

"No you didn't it is very stupid," interrupted Edward.

"Put a sock in it. It isn't my fault you don't know what fun is. Any way who wants to KARAOKE? It will be very fun please," I said while throwing in one of my famous puppy dog faces.

"Um I don't know," said Jasper.

"Please Jasper please play. I need someone to sing with me or it isn't any fun," I pouted.

"Fine I will play," he finally cracked. I knew he would be the easiest one to crack.

"So Em you in or aren't you man enough," jeered Jasper not wanting to be the only guy.

"Hell yeah of course I'm in," Emmett blared.

"Well if he is in I guess I am too," Rosalie sighed.

"Um I will play if Jake and Edward play," bargained Bella quickly.

"Sure I will sing too if you want me too Bella," agreed Jake. Jake is one of those people I love to hate and hates to love but it is nice having him around. Kind of.

"I will sing too but only if Carlisle and Esme join," scowled Edward. I hate him sometimes he needs to learn to loosen up some.

"I will join," said Esme.

"I guess I will but I draw the line at one song," stated Carlisle, "Besides you never know when I might be called in." Let's see how long that will last. I am sure I can get him to sing more than one song if I really wanted to.

"Yay everyone is playing I will go get the machine," I cheered. I dashed up to Jasper and mines room and was back in about 2 seconds. Where I found a dumbstruck Edward fuming about how his parents agreed to join.

"How about you start Alice seems as though you are the one who can up with the idea," offered Bella. She is so sweet but little does she know I need her help for my song. Mawahahahahahaha I can be so evil.

"Ok but Bella I kind of need your help to make it look right." She just stared at me in horror but never refused.

"What do I need to do Alice," she squeaked.

"Well you have seen Wicked right. So I need you help to perform the Makeover seine."

"Um oh ok. Let me guess I get to be Alphaba and you get to be Glenda."

"Correct now let me just put the c.d. in and we will begin. Oh just so you know I am going to perform the whole seine. So be ready." Bella groaned a little but didn't protest. She is learning quite quickly that I always win.

(Alice will be_ Italics _and Bella will be **bold**. This is going to be fun! : D)

_Oh look it's tomorrow _

_Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project_

**You really don't have to do that**

_I know. That's what makes me so nice!_  
_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I. And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed,_ _And when someone needs a makeover ,I simply have to take over, I know, I know exactly what they need, And even in your case, Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, Follow my lead, and yes, indeed, You will be_, _Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise, When you talk to boys, Little ways to flirt and flounce, Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, How to fix your hair, Everything that really counts_, _To be popular, I'll help you be popular!, You'll hang with the right cohorts, You'll be good at sports, Know the slang you've got to know, So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

_Now I am going to turn you frock into a pretty ball gown ready.  
__**I guess.**_

_Ok (Waves fake wand) Ball gown. Err (waves wand again) Ball gown._

**Do you want me to try?**

_(Tosses wand over shoulder) Just wear the frock it's pretty._  
_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, Think of it as personality dialysis, Now that I've chosen to become a pal, A sis, there's nobody wiser, Not when it comes to popular -I know about popular, And with an assist from me, To be who you'll be, Instead of dreary who you were, well, are, There's nothing that can stop you, From becoming popu-ler. LAR!, La la la la ... We're gonna make you popular_, _When I see depressing creatures, With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf, To think of celebrated heads of state, Or specially great communicators, Did they have brains or knowledge?, Don't make me laugh!_  
_DON'T!_ (points finger at Bella)  
_They were popular! Please -It's all about popular!, It's not about aptitude, It's the way you're viewed, So it's very shrewd to be, Very very popular like me!_  
(Takes imaginary flower out of hair and puts it in Bella's)

_Wow pink looks good with green. Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful._  
**I - I have to go.**  
_You're welcome!_  
_And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely, You're gonna grin and bear it, Your new found popularity, La la la la ... You'll be popular, Just not as quite as popular as me!_

I sang the last note while spinning on my tip toes."That was hilarious," bellowed Jacob in between fits of laughter.

"For once I have to agree with you mutt," barked Emmett. Everyone, even Jasper was laughing by this point. I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I wonder who is going to man up and go next…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N Yay Alice is done so I am safe to type her name now. Tell me what you think please. Oh and can you guys tell me who you think should go next because I have songs picked out I just need to know who I should make fun of next. –With Hugs Alex or Alexandra or Alicecullen351 _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Alrighty by request Esme will be going next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little difficult to find a good song for Esme. I am also very sorry for how long it has taken but I was trying to write a novel in November and well ever since then it has been none stop. Also I haven't been in the mood to type lately, sorry (again). So I hope this will make up for it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_EPOV_

How in the freaking world did Esme and Carlisle ever agree to this stupid idiotic idea of Alice's? I hate, no I loathe karaoke.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ESPOV_

I hate to say this but the look on my eldest sons face is quite humorous. It appears to be a combination of disbelief, anger, and irritation, then again I can't be sure seems as though I'm not Jasper. Thought I must say that I don't know why Edward would hate karaoke so much, it is just a silly little thing to do to pass the time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_EMPOV_

Esme looked very confused when she looked toward a very pissed off Edward. It is actually quite a funny story as to why Eddie-boy hates karaoke. OK well here it is.

One day well all got bored well maybe it was just me but whatever. This happened before Bella came around so it would now be classified under black mail for Edward. Any who we had just gotten our first karaoke machine so I suggested that we should use it so it could get some use and not just sit there collecting dust. Well Jasper and I came up with this wonderful idea of maybe making Edward feel drunk before he got up and sang. So yeah Jazz used his awesome ability and gave us a very drunk Edward is was hilarious. He sang a lot and kind of started to dance. By the end of the next day about an hour before mom and dad got home Edward snapped out of it but by then we had all collapsed on the floor from laughing so much. Ever since that day Edward has hated karaoke but dude it was so fickin' hilarious.

"Was not," snarled Edward. 'What … is something wrong Eddie-poo?'

I only got a glare and a very loud growl in response. Mwahahahahaha I'm so evil.

"No your childish Emmett there is a difference," snapped Edward. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very professional manner if I do say so myself. _(A/N Hahahahaha I'm sorry I had to put a proud Emmett moment in there)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_APOV_

"Ok who's going next," I asked maybe in a little too high of an octave.

"I'll go," said Esme in a quite shy kind of voice. Whoa I didn't see that coming surprisingly which is odd it being me and all. OH vision time aha she is going to be singing A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead. That is a very good choice actually.

"Oh Edward Esme will need you on piano," I said in my best twinkling voice.

"Not a chance Alice there is no way I am doing more than I have to. So just put the stupid CD in and call it good," Edward pouted.

"Well fine then party pooper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ESPOV_

I quietly stood and walked over to the microphone. I was a little nervous of what my family would think but started to sing anyway.

_I want a little something more  
Don't want the middle or the one before  
I don't desire a complicated past  
I want a love that will last  
say that you love me  
Say I'm the one  
Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run  
I don't do drama  
My tears don't fall fast  
I want a love that will last  
I don't want a just a memory  
give me forever  
Don't even think about saying good-bye  
'Cause I want just one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die  
So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you oughta know  
I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
I want a love that will last  
I want a love that will last  
So there's just a little more that I need  
I wanna share all the air that you breathe  
I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
I want a love the love that last  
Always  
I just want a love that will last  
Want a love that will last_

"Bravo Sweetheart," said Carlisle wrapping his strong arms around my waist. If I were still human I would have blushed. Even the smallest contact from Carlisle sends my dead heart into a frenzy. I love this man with all my heart. Edward just gave me a knowing smile and hugged Bella slightly.

"Wow good job Esme," said sweet little Bella.

"Yeah Mom that was totally amazing I never would have thought you had it in you to sing especially like that," Emmett said having a bit of difficulty forming the last few words.

"You know he is right," said a stunned Rosalie, "That song reminds me of one of the songs that the women sing while sitting or laying on top of a piano trying to bring in business." I looked down in embarrassment because that thought actually had crossed my mind.

"Mom that was great. Ok so who's next," Alice shirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N There you guys go another chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint with Esme's song. Hope you keep reading things are kind of slowing down so who knows I might post soon but we will have to wait and see so please don't kill me, -With hugs Alex or Alexandra or AliceCullen351 _

_p.s. If you are or were reading my other story The Diner there is a poll on my page asking weather or not I should continue it or not so please vote._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Wowzers I'm actually going to type more for you guys shocker I know it's been like what forever and a half. Gosh I'm sorry it's been well kind of end of the stress and I just need to get away from it all. Now I know that I was requested to do an Edward Bella duet but I think I'm going to save that for a later chapter because I really want to have some fun and I think one of the best ways to do that is with Emmettness. And for those of you who have read my story The Things That Happen When Emmett Gets Bored you should know how much fun I like to have with Emmett and for those of you who haven't read that story it's great for a laugh. So without further ado Karaoke Chapter 3. _

_Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Stephanie Meyer I just make then do crazy things_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_EMPOV_

Holy shit was mom good I would have never thought that she in a million years could sing like that especially in front of people besides dad. I mean if Rosalie were to sing in front of me like that we all know where she and I would be for the next few hours. We'd be working on our "taxes". (Taxes lolz)

"Emmett," growled Edward warning me. I laughed but decided it would be best for me to distance myself as far as possible from him and let's see the only place like that I see is the oh I don't know microphone.

I leap up off the couch and ran to the karaoke machine toughing in a "random" CD. Hootie and The Blowfish *cough cough* Cracked Rear View Mirror *cough cough*. I picked up the mic as soon as the music started and got ready to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_EPOV_

Hootie and the Blowfish seriously I mean I love them but my brother is going to sing them and Only Want To Be With You none the less. That is one of my favorite songs and he is going to kill it I just know it he is going to slaughter this song. Another reason why I hate karaoke people kill the songs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_EMPOV_

I of course clear my throat making a big show of me about to sing and checking the microphone. I watched as they all started to get irritated then I decided to sing when Jasper gave me a threatening look.

(Ok to properly announce it _Only Want To Be With You_ by Hootie and the Blowfish album Cracked Rear View Mirror)

_You and me  
We come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me  
When I look at other girls  
Sometimes you're crazy  
And you wonder why  
I'm such a baby  
Cause the dolphins make me__ cry  
__Well there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you  
You look at me  
You've got nothing left to say  
Ill only pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance  
You won't sing  
I just want to love you but you want to wear my ring.  
Well there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you  
Put on a little Dylan  
Sitting on a fence  
I say that line is great  
You ask me what I meant by  
said I shot a man named gray  
Took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks  
And when she died it came to me  
I can't help it if I'm lucky  
Only wanna be with you  
Aint bobby so cool  
Only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
Only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you  
Sometimes I wonder  
If it will ever end  
You get so mad at me  
When I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy  
And you wonder why  
I'm such a baby yeah  
The dolphins make me cry  
Well there's nothing I can do  
Only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
Only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
Only wanna be with you_

"Thank you, thank you no need for flowers," I said taking a bow. Rose just gave me one of my special smiles because this is one of our songs and she loves it.

"Who sings that", "Who was that", Bella and Jake said at the same time being the younger ones of the group. They were still probably watching Barney when this song came out so I don't blame them for not knowing the awesomeness of Hootie and that Blowfish.

"I like that song better in its original form," muttered Edward. Esme gave him a warning look and he just sat there like a beat puppy.

"That was very good dear," said mom being the only one 2 compliment me, how sad. Oh well hopefully they will like my other song. I went back to my chair pouting all the way and shooting Edward my puppy face making him feel bad. Haha Emmett always wins, ALWAYS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ummm well I understand if u guys hate me for not updating but well I did so yeah. Um I'll make another chapter soon ooooooooooo I almost forgot I'm going to make a new one shot its either going to be about Nessie and Edward or Nessie and Jake I've had requests for both so tell me what you want. –with hugs Alex or Alexandra or alicecullen351


End file.
